championsoftheblacksunfandomcom-20200215-history
Maalik Ex Lilith
Background I HURT MYSELF, TODAY. The Twice Cursed Did you ever hear the tragedy of Dark Plaguebringer The Wise? I thought not. It's not a story the Paladins would tell you. It's a Infernal legend. Dark Plaguebringer was a Dark Lord of Hell, so powerful and so wise he could use the Magic to influence the weave to create life… He had such a knowledge of dark magic, he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying. The dark magic is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural. He became so powerful… the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. Ironic. He could save others from death, but not himself. Description Bound within armor black as the void highlighted only by rusted-iron hued blood dried upon it Maalik stands as an imposing figure over any battlefield, carrying a darken blade too big to be called a sword, massive, thick, heavy, and far too rough, it would be a heap of iron save for its razor edge and villainous whispers from within. Underneath his bloodsoaked shell his pale scarred body writhes as it struggles to contain the darkness hidden within for so long, Feats * Information Level: 15 HP: 190/190 Golem Armor: 180/180 BAB: +15 Skill Points: 132 Speed: 40ft Land/60ft Swim/90ft Fly (Good) Initiative: +4 Languages: ''Common, Abyssal, Infernal, Celestial, Draconic ''Ability Scores Defense Immunities: Magic. Mind-Influencing Effects, Poison, Disease, Critical Hits, Subdual Damage, Ability Damage, Energy Drain, Massive Damage. Resistance: Acid 7, Cold 20, Fire 15 Electricity Heals 1 point per 2 damage negated. DR: 7/Silver 7/Good 2/- Regeneration: 7 SR: 26 DC 21 Will on Sight or Shaken. *Vs Good Saving Throws *Vs Good Attack Stats Class Features and Feats Blackguard: Aura of Evil, Detect Good, Poison Use, Dark Blessing, Smite Good 7/day, Aura of Despair, Command Undead 12/day, Sneak Attack +4d6, Lay on Hands 1/day 75hp Fiendish Servant, Undead Companion. Pit Fiend: Pit Fiend Body, Bully, Devil, Pit Fiend Magic, Summon Devil, Hell Skin, Regeneration, Wings Feats: Power Attack, Cleave, Great Cleave, Extend Spell, Persistent Spell, Divine Metamagic Faustian Pact: '''Deformity (Clawed Hands), Armor Specialization (Full-Plate) '''Sworn to Pandorym: '''Leadership, Willing Deformity, Abominable Appearance '''Equipment Armor Weapons Full Attack: +26/21/16 Falchion +22/+22 Claws +22/+22 Clawed Hands +22/+22 Wings General Goods*: Nightstick, 10000 Profaned Mithral Spikes Magic Items: Third Eye of Clarity, Profaned Gorget of Magic Circle against Good, Profaned Belt of Giant Strength, Profaned Gloves of the Master Strategist (Hope Ender, Empty) Discarded Luckblade (1 Charge expended "I Wish to be the owner of and wearing a Large suit of Winged Mithral Golem Armor where I stand.") Boons: Persistent Masochism, Persistent Sadism, Telepathy 190ft Containers: Belt Pouch x4 Currency: 100gp 100sp 100cp Carried Weight: 25lbs *If quantity is unspecified, assume a quantity of 1 Hope Ender: +2 Pitspawned Kaorti Resin Collision Keen Falchion of Sudden Stunning DC 23 Reflex Save or Stunned for 1d4+1 Rounds 6/day Golem Armor: * Closed Environment * Heightened Senses * Magic Immunity * Soul Gem * Spikes * Synchronized * Construct Magic Pit Fiend Magic: * Burning Hands: 56/day 15ft Cone DC 23 15d4 Profane Damage * Scorching Ray: 28/day 4 Rays +18 Touch 4d5 Fire/Profane Damage * Invisibility: 28/Day, Cannot be overcome unless within 10ft * Magic Circle against Good: 28/Day * Animate Dead: 13/Day * Greater Dispel Magic 13/Day * Persistent Image: 6/Day * Greater Teleport 4/Day * Create Undead 2/Day * Unholy Aura: 13/Day Skills *Armor Check Penalty applies Appolyon (Heavy Pit Fiend Warhorse) Level: 13 HP: 149 BAB: +13 Skill Points: 80 Speed: 60ft Land/65ft Fly Initiative: +4 Ability Scores Defense Resistance: Cold 10, Fire 13 Poison 13 DR: 5/Magic 6/Silver 6/Good SR: 24 Regeneration: 6 *Vs Good Saving Throws *Vs Good Attack Stats Full Attack: +25 Bite +20/+20 Hoof +20/+20 Claw Abilities: Fiendish Horse: Low Light Vision, Darkvision 60ft, Scent, Improved Evasion, Empathic Link, Share Spells. Share Saving Throws, Smite 1/day Pit Fiend: Pit Fiend Body, Bully, Devil, Pit Fiend Magic, Summon Devil, Hell Skin, Regeneration, Wings, Growth, Improved Grab, Constrict, Fear Aura (35ft, DC 16) Feats: Endurance, Run, Power Attack, Cleave, Great Cleave. 110000 GP in Gear Bone 'Ed Category:Player Character Category:D&D 3.5 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Male Category:Griffin